


Balthazar's Thoughts

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011 from Livejournal. For bm_shipper. Balthazar POV .Gabriel/Sam. <i>Balthazar looked around carefully...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar's Thoughts

Balthazar looked around carefully and flicked the balled up Tootsie-Roll wrapper, smirking when it hit its mark. A seat ahead and kitty-corner to him, Sam rubbed his ear and glared back at him. The look almost said 'do it again and I'll sic my boyfriend on you', and Balthazar might have been intimidated if the boyfriend wasn't his brother and they didn't get along so well.

Gabriel and he were pretty close given their matching personalities and love of the little luxuries, even if Gabriel was more of a trickster then Balthazar. Still, he supposed he'd better not push Sam too much as Gabriel loved the boy more then anything else and if Sam asked it of him (not that he ever would, the big puppy) Gabriel would leave his whole family behind for the youngest Winchester.

Balthazar admired that relationship of his brother's and just knew they'd be going the whole way together.

The subtle buzz of his phone buried in his pocket drew Balthazar from his thoughts and he pulled it out, hiding behind his textbook to check the message.

 _'If you fail because you keep daydreaming in class, I'm going to laugh my happy ass through the graduation ceremony.'_

Crowley, naturally. Balthazar snorted and typed his response.

 _'What, are you stalking me again? And don't even pretend that you plan on going to that thing.'_

A minute later his phone buzzed again.

 _'I never stopped, darling. I didn't say I was, I just said I'd be laughing while it happened. Please do pay attention to what I say.'_

 _'What would Bobby say if he knew you were stalking someone else behind his back? You DEMON! And what was that last part? I wasn't listening.'_

Several minutes later and Balthazar still hadn't received anything back from his friend. Smirking at his own success, Balthazar balled up another Tootsie-Roll wrapper and took aim.

Sam flinched and Balthazar internally crowed; _Score!_


End file.
